All in an Hour's Time
by Dreamer fishin for stars
Summary: He only has an hour to live and he needs to tell his one true love how he feels...Question is...Will he be able to tell him in time, and more importantly...Will his one true love feel the same?


**Note:** So here is my second slash oneshot. I own nothing in here and anything in _Italics_ is either a flashback or a thought. On with it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It happened so fast._

_He was just walking innocently._

_The guy was drunk…He popped the curb._

_He fell to the ground, blood spilling from several unknown spots._

Sharpay sat in the waiting room, weeping.

Troy walked in and his eyes landed on her immediately. He slowly walked over to her, "Hey…" He said softly.

She looked at him and stood, throwing her arms around his neck, weeping into his chest, "I-I know you d-don't r-really like us….B-

but….H-he asked me to c-call you…." She sniffed.

He blinked and looked at her, "Why me?"

She shrugged, "H-He said n-need to tell you s-something…"

"Can't he tell me another time? I mean…Now really isn't the time to be telling anything except that he'll be alright…" He said softly,

wiping away one of Sharpay's tears.

"B-But he w-won't!" She sobbed.

He looked at her confused, "Huh?"

"H-He's only….Got an h-hour left!" She sobbed again and collapsed onto the seat, her head resting a little below Troy's hip.

He blinked, "An hour…" He whispered softly.

She nodded, "He hit his head when he fell…The doctor's are surprised he is still conscious…"

He nodded and patted her shoulder and slowly walked into the boy's room.

Ryan slowly looked at him, he smiled weakly, "I was starting to think….You weren't coming…." He said in an even weaker voice.

Troy bit back his tears. He didn't want to see Ryan like this. He was used to seeing him so…happy and cheerful by his sister's side,

"Shar said…You needed to tell me something…"

"Y-Yeah…I've only…Got an hour left…." Ryan winced.

"She told me that…" Troy said softly, tears filling up in his eyes. He couldn't understand why, he didn't like Ryan…Didn't care for him…

Did he?

"I-It happened so fast……I though…That the car…Was just pulling up…But instead…It hit me…Hard…I fell…" He paused to take

a small breath, "…And hit my head…It's weird though…I don't feel anything…" Ryan sighed softly, it was becoming a struggle for

him to talk.

"Hey, Relax…" Troy said softly and walked over and sat next to him.

"I…Need to tell you something…" Ryan said softly, his voice becoming softer.

His motor skills were fading, fast.

Troy nodded, "I'm listening…"

"T-The rumors…They were all true…About me being gay…" Ryan said very softly, his face becoming pale, he was getting tired.

Troy's heart began to beat faster. He slowly nodded, letting him know he was still all ears.

"I didn't…Want to tell anyone…Cause I knew they'd just…Push me away…Shun me and Shar…" Ryan's voice was becoming

forced now, but fading.

He didn't mean to say, it slipped, "I wouldn't have…"

"I-I know…" Ryan said softly, "Which…Is why…I didn't tell you…"

Troy blinked.

"You always…Do the right thing…Try to at least…You don't care what others…Think…I admire that about you…" Ryan knew he

had to get to the point soon, this was happening faster then he anticipated.

Troy nodded slowly because it was true. He always did try to do the right thing. He gently rested his hand on top of Ryan's.

"Troy…" He wheezed, his voice barely a whisper now, "I…I love….You….." He closed his eyes, sleep ready to wash over him as

soon as he relaxed.

Troy's eyes widened. He felt tears start to slide down his cheeks, but he didn't care. He closed his eyes and tried to bite back a sob.

All the times he made fun of him…All the times he ignored him…Was this karma?

_Ryan waved to Troy._

_Troy laughed and walked away with Chad, Zeke, and Jason._

He squeezed Ryan's hand.

_Troy turned in his seat to ask Taylor for a pencil._

_Ryan glanced at him._

_Their eyes met._

He quietly sobbed, "No…" He whispered, "Ryan…Don't go man…pull through come on!"

Sharpay stood in the doorway, "He meant it you know…"

Troy's head snapped to look at her.

She seemed to have calmed down, but tears were still spilling out of her eyes.

Troy simply nodded, dumbfounded.

"I still…Remember the night…When he first told me…" She slowly walked over and took Ryan's other hand.

An eerie chill seemed to settle of them.

Ryan slightly smiled and opened his eyes and looked at his sister.

She smiled softly and kisses his forehead, more tears spilling from her eyes.

Ryan slowly looked at Troy, looked into eyes. He found wonder and hope and…Love?

Troy gently lifted Ryan's hand and kissed it.

Ryan smiled and closed his eyes again.

"I remember…He came into my room…before bed like he always does…He walked in…"

_Ryan walked into Sharpay's room in his boxers, "Hey sis?" He said calmly._

"_Yeah Ry?" She looked up at him from her book, sitting in her tank top and boxers._

"_I need to tell you something…" He said softly and sat down next to her._

"_Anything…" She said in a soft voice._

"_I'm…In love with…Troy Bolton…" He looked down, scared and ashamed._

_She smiled softly, "I know…I could tell in your eyes…"_

_He looked at her quickly, "But he isn't gay…Or bi…"_

_Sharpay sighed, "Ry, you of all people know how I have a knack of figuring out who is what…"_

_Ryan nodded, "You knew about me before I told…"_

_She held up her hand, "He may not admit it, but I think he feels something for you…The way he looks at you when you look _

_away…totally something…"_

_Ryan smiled at this and hugged her, "Thank you Shar…"_

_She hugged back, "Now off to bed!" She giggled and sat her book on her nightstand._

_He nodded, "Sweet dreams!" He closed her door and walked to his own room…_

"And I remember laying there…" She said softly, "Knowing I wouldn't trust my brother with anyone but you…"

Troy nodded slowly, "But…Why me…?"

"Cause you were the only one who'd be true to him…" She said casually.

Troy looked down at Ryan.

Ryan slowly grew more and more pale, growing weaker from trying to fight the sleep.

Finally he let himself go, knowing everything was going to be okay, with or without him there, but he couldn't hang on anymore.

Sharpay sobbed quietly as the monitor started to slow, "I love you Ry!" She sobbed out.

Troy sat there, speechless. He knew what he wanted to say, but he couldn't.

The beeping slowed more.

"I love you, too, Ry…" Troy blurted out.

Silence.

Sharpay closed her eyes and rested her head on her brother's now still chest.

Troy slowly stood and patted her back, he leaned down and slowly kissed Ryan's now cold lips. He pulled away and walked off.

A month later Troy still thought back on that day. He stood at Ryan's grave site and realized how everything can cruelly be taken away

from you all in an hour's time.

He sighed and as walked he felt all his guilt and shame lift from his shoulders. He knew it was Ryan, telling him it was all alright, that

everything would be fine, that he heard him tell him he loved him, too, and most importantly that he forgave him. He smiled softly and

swore to be true to Ryan, even if he wasn't there physically.

Nobody could take away what Troy felt for Ryan.

Nobody.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well there you have it! The oneshot! Hope you guys liked it. I'm thinking of starting an actual slash story, what do you guys

think? Well anyways, I'll write something else later! see ya!


End file.
